


Then There Were Three

by Adblamke



Category: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, The Voice - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome-MMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adblamke/pseuds/Adblamke
Summary: Adam, Blake and Gwen start their romance





	1. Chapter 1

  
Adam paced his living room, jaw tight, fists clenched. Fuck if he would cry, though. It had been a great premiere night for the contestants and Adam had even scored one of the best of the night. He had even managed the incessant focus of the producers on the, what were they calling it, Blaken relationship.

So when he had walked into Blake's trailer with barely a knock, as he had always done after almost every show last season, he was unprepared. The sight of Gwen riding backwards on Blake's lap, those delicious breasts cupped by those equally gorgeous hands had been overwhelming.

They had broken up, if that was even the right phrase, even before last season had ended. A sad but amicable departure, he and Blake had agreed that their bromance-come -romance could go nowhere if Blake's career were to be ruined. The both of them were still very much attracted to women - Behati had been fine with it as theirs was an open marriage, and Blake had intimated that he and Gwen were wanting more than the occasional friends with benefits sex.

But the concreteness of witnessing their union had been too much. A sensory overload he couldn't handle and especially because all they had done as he stood there staring and trying to decide what to do or say had been to stop their motions and ask him what was up. They had made no effort to disentangle or cover up, just sat there on that couch that he and Blake had done the same thing on.

Why hadn't they locked the door? He couldn't imagine why not - unless - they had wanted him to walk in. Oh shit. Was that what that was? Some twisted idea of a game? Did they intend for him to watch or join in? Why didn't they say something? The sight of Adam turning and fleeing out the door must have either made them laugh or worry.

He had to admit, now that his emotional outburst was over - thankfully not started on the set itself - that the sight was pretty incredible. How the shiny smoothness of her hair had draped over them and Blake's strong legs and arms were supporting and holding her tight against him. Adam's cock twitched as his mind wandered to exactly what kind of sex they had been having...

And then he heard the doorbell. 


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately following the interruption of his imagination and his hand, he heard a voice. "Is Bee in New York? I think she is. Wait let me text her....yes, and she sent this picture of her high fiving me!"

Adam had had enough and crossed the room, opened the door, said "Go away" and shut the door again. But Blake had shoved his boot in the way and in one quick move had pinned Adam to the wall. They stared into each other's eyes and Adam felt his breath catch as Blake's mouth came crashing down on him.

Adam's mind raced as he tried to figure out the correct response but his hands acted of their own free will and grasped at Blake's ass as if his life depended on it. In fact, only then was he fully capable of breathing, albeit hard and fast. He hadn't even realized he had missed this so much.

Blake only took this as encouragement and ground his erection against Adam's which also was of the same primordial brain as his hands, which were now entwined in Blake's soft curls.

Adam suddenly recalled that the voice behind the door seconds (or minutes? hours?) ago had been Gwen. He opened his eyes to find her seated on his piano bench gazing lovingly at them with more than a hint of lust in her eyes.

As their eyes met, Gwen started playing what would become their song. But Adam didn't know that yet. He only knew that there was some kind of deep longing that came rushing from within him that could only be relieved by her physical contact. And so he looked down at his hands caressing Blake's back and ass and by the time he looked back up she was standing behind Blake and reaching around to grab Adam's neck and kiss his lips.

Blake moaned in desperate attempts to be as physically close to the both of them as possible. But it was futile as leaning back into Gwen didn't allow for him to be right against Adam. This just would not do.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's mind continued wandering equally between wanting to stop and yearning to be inside Blake. Or maybe Gwen. Every time he came to one conclusion or another, Gwen or Blake would do or say or moan something that would encourage his hands and his dick to carry on with their one track minds. But he had managed to get those two to make out with each other and that had bought himself time to think.

"We have to stop." He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. His cock ached disapprovingly.

Blake and Gwen turned to look at him quizzically in his half naked and half hard state and their eyes made his tears start. He started blabbering about how confused he was and how he was sorry for ruining this. But he needed to know what this was because he hadn't realized how bad his heart was broken having been away from Blake for so long. A long winded embarrassing monologue just kept pouring out of him.

And there it was. Out there on the table, or bed as it were. He looked down at his disheveled self and started to laugh at the pathetic-ness of it all. But when he looked up, there was Blake with tears in his own eyes. They said everything and nothing. He put his hand on Adam's cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb and kissed Adam softly. "I'm sorry"

And that was it. Adam lunged for Blake. Grabbing his shirt and tearing open the buttons, he needed skin to skin contact even more than air. Once that was off he held tight to Blake feeling their chests rub against each other.

They rolled around the bed kissing and rubbing. They managed to get their pants and boxers off and it was only then did they look to see where Gwen was.

Gwen was curled naked on the love seat in the corner watching them with a grin on her face. Adam realized how selfish he had been with his little outburst earlier. Blake had not left Adam for Gwen. She had had nothing to do with it.

Adam got up and knelt in front of Gwen spreading her legs wide. He ran his nimble hands over her thighs and nuzzled at her vulva. He began licking and suckling at her clit and Gwen put her hands in his hair as she bore down on his tongue. He couldn't get enough and started fucking her with one, then, two, then three fingers. His tongue lapped incessantly at her clit when he felt a presence behind him.

Blake was now kneeling behind Adam, his hands kneading Adam's ass and the back of his thighs. Adam heard the opening of the bottle of lube Blake must have remembered he always kept in the bedside table, followed almost immediately by the feel of that tear wiping thumb pressing on and then in his asshole. Adam moaned at the feeling of Blake's fingers slipping in and out of him and the sound of Blake's other hand rubbing Adam's leaking cock. The vibrations of Adam's voice rocketed through Gwen, who screamed "Get in me, now!"

Adam turned around then to face Blake. Blake dove into his mouth, licking up the taste of Gwen and rubbing their cocks together. Blake whispered "I love you" in Adam's ear and turned Adam to face Gwen.

Adam knelt over Gwen and her welcoming arms enveloped his back. He guided himself into her warmth and thrust his cock fully in her. Blake's hands on his hips told him to be still and then Adam knew.

In that moment of entering and being entered the world held still.  His wife, his Blake, and Gwen would be just fine no matter whatever form they took. He closed his eyes and pictured Bee entwined with Gwen and him with Blake. He pictured Blake's hands on his dick as Blake entered Bee. This reverie was enough to cause him to shake and clench his jaw in an effort to hold out just a little while longer so he could bask in the hardness of Blake's cock juxtaposed with the soft undulations of Gwen's pussy.

Blake's moans and shouts behind him warned of impending orgasm which only served to increase the force and frequency of Adam's thrusts in Gwen. Adam came quietly with his hands gripping each of his lovers and his dick pulsing inside Gwen with each spasm of his hole against Blake.

Later, Blake demanded the middle of the cuddle pile; Adam and Gwen on either side, Adam on Skype with Bee telling her to hurry home. The four of them would do good together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a truly bisexual tale of Adam and Blake.


End file.
